Harry sous une apparence un peu différente
by Diabolik-Girl
Summary: Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry disparait. Ses amis et même ses anciens ennemis en seront affectés mais que se passera t-il quand Harry sera retrouver par deux anciens serpentards sous une apparence quelque peu différente de l'ancienne. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer :** Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry disparait. Ses amis et même ses anciens ennemis en seront affectés mais que se passera t-il quand Harry sera retrouver par deux anciens serpentards sous une apparence quelque peu différente de l'ancienne. HP/DM

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance avec une note d'humour.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Si les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison vous donne de l'urticaire passez également votre chemin car il risque d'y en avoir, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite ( comme c'est dommage T_T). L'histoire suite plus ou moins celle du livre, ils y a certaines modification mais vous verrez très bien lesquelles en lisant. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Suite à son combat contre Voldy, Harry Potter, le survivant, le sauveur du monde disparait. Personne ne sait où il est passé malgré toutes les recherches effectuées. Ses amis, plus particulièrement Ron et Hermione, ne désespéraient pas de le revoir un jour. Même ses anciens ennemis, les Serpentards, s'inquiétaient pour lui, en particulier un petit blond que tout le monde connait très bien. Il s'agit bien sur de Draco Malfoy, qui c'était beaucoup rapproché d'Harry pendant la guerre. Son père et sa mère étant morts lors de la bataille finale il a hérité de toute la fortune de sa famille. Il vivait donc dans un grand manoir isolé depuis plus d'un an. Enfin pas si isolé que ça puisque son parrain, Sévérus Snape et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini vivaient dans de grands manoirs à quelques centaines de mètre de là.

Pour l'anniversaire de Draco, Sévérus et Blaise décidèrent de lui acheter une boule de poils car il déprimait trop depuis la disparition d'Harry et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville en traversant la forêt ils aperçurent un magnifique loup noir. Celui-ci était gravement blessé. Nos deux compères eurent la même idée, ils firent donc léviter le loup pour le ramener chez Sévérus et l'offrir à Draco une fois celui-ci guéri.

Le loup mis plusieurs jours à ce rétablir, ce n'est finalement qu'une semaine après qu'il se réveilla. Il observa l'endroit où il était. C'était une chambre assez grande, au centre reposait un immense lit sur lequel il était allongé. A droite, se situait une armoire en bois sur lequel était gravé de petit serpent et à gauche un petit bureau et une porte menant surement vers la salle de bain. Puis en face du lit, une porte était entrouverte, elle menait apparemment vers un long couloir. Pendant que le loup continuait d'inspecter la pièce, Sévérus entra, remarquant qu'il était réveillé il s'approcha prudemment tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'animal pour ne pas lui faire peur. La boule de poils le remarqua rapidement et se mit en position d'attaque. A cet instant Sévérus fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les verts, chose rares chez les loups.

« Du calme, petit, tu es dans une des chambres de mon manoir. Je t'ai trouvé blessé dans la forêt et je t'ai ramené pour te soigner. Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici. »

Le loup semblant comprendre ce qu'il disait se détendit un peu mais resta quand même sur ces gardes. Sév' s'approcha lentement puis examina notre ami, celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher jusqu'à ce que Sévérus touche un endroit sensible. Le maitre des potions put éviter le coup de croc de justesse grâce à ses réflexes et se leva. Il prit une potion, qu'il versa dans une coupelle est la donna au loup.

« C'est une potion anti-douleur, mélanger à une potion de guérison avec ça tu iras très vite mieux »

L'animal regarda avec méfiance la coupelle mais finit par la boire quand même. Il sentait déjà la potion anti-douleur agir quand Blaise entra dans la pièce.

« Oh ! Mais il est réveillé !

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

-Et comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il guérirait si vite.

-Cool, on va pouvoir le dresser un peu avant de l'offrir à Draco. »

A ces mots le loup sauta du lit et pris la direction de la porte pour s'enfuir mais Sévérus fut plus rapide et ferma la porte magiquement avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. L'animal se retourna et regarda l'expert en potion d'un regard tellement meurtrier, que si Sévérus n'avait pas côtoyé le seigneur des ténèbres pendant des années il se serait enfui en courant. Alors qu'il rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la peur, un étrange phénomène se passa. Une lumière verte entoura le loup comme si elle venait du plus profond de son être, comme de la magie enfaite

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-A première vue de la magie, Blaise.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué mais comment ça se fait qu'il puisse en faire ? Je croyais que seules les créatures magiques en étaient capables.

-eh bien il faut croire que s'en est une ou alors c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Il va falloir le maîtriser avant de le donner à Draco.

-Effectivement, et puisque tu le propose, tu t'en charge, dit-il avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique.

-Quoi ! Mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sévérus était déjà dehors et avait refermé la porte.

-Bon, à nous deux mon coco. »

A cet instant, il cru voir dans le regard du loup une lueur sadique ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Une semaine et quelque morsure plupart notre beau loup ténébreux finit par obéir, pas vraiment grâce à Blaise mais plutôt parce qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé. De plus il c'était dit que d'être offert à Draco ne serait pas pire que vivre dans la forêt. Alors que notre toutou roupillait tranquillement devant la cheminée, Sév' et Blaise discutait, enfin plutôt Blaise parlait pendant que Sévérus lisait un livre.

« Tu as vu, Sév' j'ai réussi à le faire obéir !

-hum.

-Je suis trop fort.

-c'est ça oui.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Blaise devant si peu d'admiration.

-Tout simplement que s'il obéit c'est parce qu'il en à décidé ainsi.

-N'importe quoi, il n'est pas si intelligent.

Le loup grogna à ce moment là pour montrer son désaccord

-Tu vois, cet animal est bien plus intelligent que toi, bon, je dois dire que cela n'est pas difficile.

-Eh ! C'est même pas vrai ! fit-il de la manière d'un enfant de trois ans.

-N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si intelligent et qu'il arrive à nous comprendre facilement.

-Peut être que ce n'est pas un simple loup.

-Ça je l'avais déjà remarqué Blaise, à cette remarque Blaise parti, vexé.

_Quand est ce que ce garçon utilisera ce qui lui sert de cerveau ?_ pensa-t-il. _L'anniversaire de Draco est dans trois jours, il faut que je découvre le mystère entourant cet animal avant. D'ailleurs il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui._ C'est sur cette pensée que Sévérus ferma son livre et commença à étudier le loup en détails. Son pelage était d'un noir si pur qu'on ne pouvait distinguer aucune autre couleur ce qui est assez rare chez les animaux de cette couleur. Quand à ses yeux vert émeraude, ils reflétaient une intelligence sans nom. Tout en continuant d'observer les deux perles de couleur vertes, une idée lui vint en tête. Il passerai certainement pour un fou si quelqu'un le voyait faire mais tans pis sa curiosité était trop grande.

« Bon, boule de poils on va faire une petite expérience.

Le loup tourna la tête sur le coté montrant qu'il attendait la suite.

-Je vais te poser des questions et tu me répondras par un aboiement pour oui et deux pour non, compris ?

-Waouf !

Sévérus était persuadé de l'avoir entendu rire.

-Bien, est tu un loup comme les autres ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un être magique ?

- Waouf !

Une idée traversa l'esprit du maitre des potions.

-Es tu un animagus ?

L'animal hésita fortement avant de répondre ne sachant pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme mais il se décida à répondre quand même.

Waouf !

Sévérus fit un énorme sourire qui faillit donner une crise cardiaque à notre loup qui n'y était pas habitué.

-Tu ne peux pas te retransformer en humain ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-Et depuis combien de temps es tu comme ça ?

Le loup le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre toute trace d'intelligence. Ce qui surpris Sévérus, qui finalement compris la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

-Suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux répondre que par oui ou non. Bon dans ce cas je te donne des propositions…ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que tu es ici donc je dirai … un mois ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-trois mois ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-six mois ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-neuf mois ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-euh… un an ?

- Waouf ! Waouf !

-ce n'est quand même pas plus ?

- Waouf !

-un an et demi ?

- Waouf !

-ça fait un an et demi que tu es coincé dans le corps d'un loup et que tu vis dans la forêt !

- Waouf !

Le visage d'une personne s'imposa dans son esprit, il venait de se rappeler à qui il lui faisait penser et il en était choqué, extrêmement choqué même.

-…Potter ?

Le regard que lui lança le loup suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne c'était pas trompé.

-euh…je crois que l'on ne va pas t'offrir à Draco finalement.

- Waouf !

-mais…

Harry grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait y aller.

_Comme ça je pourrais espionner Draco sans que celui-ci ne le sache ._ Pensa Harry. Après plusieurs minute de « discussions » il fut décider que Harry resterait chez Draco le temps que son ancien professeur de potion trouve le moyen de lui rendre son apparence.

* * *

><p>Première fiction que je publie, Dit moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumer :** **Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance avec une note d'humour.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. L'histoire suite plus ou moins celle du livre, ils y a certaines modification mais vous verrez très bien lesquelles en lisant. ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

**Ce qui est en gras sont les aboiements d'Harry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

L'anniversaire de Draco arriva enfin. Blaise et Sévérus avaient tout prévus, ils avaient envoyés Dray faire les courses puis avaient passés les alarmes de son manoir et c'étaient installés à l'intérieur. Notre petit dragon revient une heure plus tard. Quand il alluma la lumière Sev' et Blaise crièrent "surprise" puis commencèrent à chanter "joyeux anniversaire". Là, Draco fut choqué, pas parce qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire mais plutôt parce que son parrain, la terreur des cachots de poudlard était entrain de chanter mais aussi de danser, de façons très bizarre d'ailleurs. _Je ne sais pas ce que m'a fait gouter la dame du supermarché mais ce qu'il y avait dedans ne doit pas être très légal_, pensa Draco.

"Et bien, merci vous deux, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire.

-mais de rien, très cher ami, maintenant ouvre ton cadeau, Dray!

-J'ai un cadeau?

-bien sur petit et je suis sur qu'il te plaira _et il te rappellera forcément quelqu'un._

Draco s'avança vers le gros paquet vert et argent qui était au beau milieu du salon. Il défit lentement le ruban puis le papier.

Il se retrouva devant un gros carton qu'il hésita un peu à ouvrir connaissant Blaise mais puisque son parrain disait qu'il lui plairait il reprit. Il l'ouvra donc et resta en admiration devant le magnifique loup noir qui était à l'intérieur. Il commença à le détailla puis il remarqua ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le prénom d'Harry ce qui fit sourire Sévérus qui l'avait entendu.

"Il va falloir que tu lui donne un nom Dray.

-j'ai déjà une petite idée Blaise.

-laquelle?

-... Harry

-c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-ça c'est sur, ricana Sévérus se remémorant certains épisode du "dressage" du loup. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt son physique qui lui fait penser à Harry, n'est ce pas ?

-oui, ces poils sont aussi indomptables que les cheveux d'Harry.

Draco rigola sous le regard attendrit de son parrain et son meilleur ami. Les seuls moments où il retrouvait un semblant de joie de vivre était quand il parlait d'Harry. Pendant que Dray faisait connaissance avec son nouveau compagnon, Sévérus mettait la table et Blaise sortait le gâteau. Ils se mirent à table dans la foulé et finirent de manger deux bonnes heures plus tard. Après avoir bien discutés nos deux compères laissèrent Dray avec son nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Draco observa le loup. Il lui faisait énormément pensé à Harry, que ce soit ses yeux, son pelage ou la lueur si particulière dans son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte ses larmes c'était mises à couler. Harry le regardait sans bouger mais quand il se mît à pleurer il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le consoler en se frottant à lui. Il ne savait pas la raison de sa soudaine tristesse mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Draco se leva et demanda au loup de le suivre.

Il lui montra l'endroit où il allait dormir. C'est à dire une chambre spacieuse, joliment décoré de rouge et or. Sur une commode, il y avait une photo qu'Harry reconnu très vite puisqu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais il se demandait pourquoi Draco avait une photo de lui. _D'accord, on c'est plus ou moins rapprochés pendant la guerre mais pas au point qu'il garde une photo de moi ou alors c'est que j'ai manqué un épisode,_ pensa harry. Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ses questions l'ex-serpentard était partit se coucher, il décida donc dans faire autant se promettant de tirait tout ça au claire plus tard. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

Harry n'en pouvait plus cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était ici et il avait déjà envie de se pendre tellement Draco était déprimant, il passait ces journées à ne rien faire. Les seules activités qu'il faisait était de: regarder la télé, manger et dormir. De plus, la nuit, il avait l'impression d'entendre Draco pleurer. En tout cas il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle, Blaise et Sévérus voulaient lui trouver un animal de compagnie. Harry décida de l'aider à retrouver le sourire, comment, il ne savait pas encore mais il allait le faire.

Le lendemain, Harry alla le réveiller, comme ça il aurait une bonne raison d'être de mauvaise humeur et de déprimer. Il se glissa donc très discrètement dans sa chambre, puis monta sur

le lit. Draco portait un pyjama en soi vert avec de petits serpents argentés dessus. _Il est tout simplement adorable! Pour une fois ces cheveux ne sont pas remplis de gel, ce qui lui donne d'ailleurs un air beaucoup moins coincé. Bon Comment est ce que je le réveille? Je lui aboie dans les oreilles ? Je lui met plein de bave sur la figure en le léchant ? Oh je sais! Je lui saute dessus!_ songea Harry .Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Il lui sauta dessus et Draco se réveilla en sursaut et pointa sa baguette en direction de la menace.

"**D'où es ce qu'il la sort?** aboya Harry

-elle est toujours sous mon oreiller."

Un ange passa pendant que qu'ils se regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

"**Je rêve ou il vient de comprend ce que j'ai aboyé!**

-tu ne rêve pas, j'arrive à te comprendre s'exclama Draco, très surpris.

-**comment ça se fait?**

-je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

-**tu arrive me comprend depuis le début ?**

-non, réfléchit un peu tu serrais déjà au courant si je te comprenais.

-**c'est sur**

-Bon on va aller demander à parrain s'il n'a pas une idée, mais d'abord je me prépare.

-**il y en a pour longtemps alors!**

-niah niah niah, fit-il vexé."

Harry rigola comme un loup le peu, c'est à dire un mélange entre un couinement et un grognement, tandis que lui filait à la salle de bain. Notre petit loup se demanda quand même ce qui avait put changer pour que Draco se mette à comprendre ce qu'il disait. _Bon, j'ai au moins deux heures avant qu'on ne parte. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire?_ Soudain il remarqua une porte dissimulé par un rideau au fond de la chambre. Derrière, c'était une sorte de salle de potion d'ailleurs elle lui rappelait poudlard plus précisément les cachots de Snape. Il y avait une tonne de potion qui avait l'air d'être faite maison. Harry enfut étonné, il ne pensait pas que Draco était aussi passionné de potion que Sévérus. Pendant qu'il détaillait les potions, surtout une de couleur bizarre qui était entrain d'être créer, il entendit Draco sortir de la douche. Il se dépêcha donc de sortir avant que l'ex serpentard ne retourne dans sa chambre. Quand il descendit Harry faisait semblant de manger, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas le suspecter d'avoir était dans sa salle de potion qu'à première vue il voulait cacher.

"C'est bon je suis prés!

-**tu t'améliore tu n'as mis qu'une heure quarante.**

-oh, ça va, hein! D'ailleurs c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tu me connais plutôt bien alors que ça fait à peine trois jours que tu es ici"

_Oups! Trouve une excuse vite! Ah,je sais !_# pensa Harry

"**Je n'est pas vraiment besoin de plus de temps pour te connaitre et puis j'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de toi avec Sévérus et Blaise.**

-c'est vrai que tu as passé un certain temps avec eux.

-**et oui!**

-bon allons y."

Harry fut très heureux que Draco ne puisse pas lire ses pensés mais seulement comprendre ce qu'il disait. _Déjà que mon apparence de loup ressemble à mon apparence humaine, je ne risque pas de garder mon identité secrète très longtemps, _se disait-il.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du parrain de Draco, ils sonnèrent et Sev' les accueillît de façon assez violente. Il les menaçait avec une poêle en disant qu'il allait les faire frire et les déguster au diner. Puis il remarqua enfin à qui il

s'adressait.

"Oh, Draco!

-euh, oui... Tout va bien parrain?

-grrr, non, il y a de petits plaisantins qui s'amusent à sonner toute les cinq minutes. Cela m'empêche de me concentrer sur la réalisation de ma potion.

-quelle potion?

-rien d'importants, sinon que fais-tu ici? S'empressa de dire Sévérus.

-ce matin un étrange phénomène est arrivé.

-ah bon? Quoi?

-et bien, Harry m'a sauté dessus pour me réveiller, voyant son parrain faire une mine exaspéré il se dépêcha de continuer, je sais il n'y a rien de bizarre là dedans mais après il a aboyé pour dire quelque chose et j'ai compris ce qu'il a dit.

-sérieusement !

-euh... Oui.

-mais il n'y a rien qui a changé depuis que tu l'as ?

- non pas à ma connaissance.

Sévérus regarda Harry afin de savoir si lui n'avait pas une idée mais il lui fit signe que non.

-bon, as tu quelque chose de prévus aujourd'hui Draco?

-j'avais l'intention de faire un tour en ville, sinon rien en particulier.

-Bien dans ce cas, va faire ton tour je garde Harry et je vais lui faire passer quelques tests tu viendras le récupérer après.

-D'accord, tant que tu me le rends.

-Tu l'apprécie beaucoupdis donc.

-pas spécialement mais j'ai l'impression de le voir en lui dés fois.

-**voir qui en moi?**

-personne, répondit Draco en rouissant légèrement puis il partit.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 2, comme vous vouliez la suite ^^. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai déjà avancé sur le chapitre 3 (pas de beaucoup mais bon).Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue, elle devrait faire 4 ou 5 chapitres pas tellement plus sinon elle risque d'être lassante. Bref merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews du 1er chapitre n'hésitait pas à en mettre sur celui là aussi ça fait toujours plaisir =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumer :** **Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance avec une note d'humour.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. L'histoire suite plus ou moins celle du livre, ils y a certaines modification mais vous verrez très bien lesquelles en lisant. ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

**Ce qui est en gras sont les aboiements d'Harry**

**Note :** Voici enfin la suite =) Le chapitre suivant (qui sera surement le dernier) arrivera plus vite enfin j'espère ^^ Merci à tout ce qui lise mon histoire et qui me laisse des reviews =)

**Réponse à quelques questions :**

brigitte26 : Harry ne se transforme pas en humain tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas ^^

Sahada : tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre =)

Une fois Draco partis, Sévérus demanda à Harry de le suivre dans son laboratoire.

"il n'y a vraiment rien qui a changé?

**-****waouf waouf**

-bon, en tout cas moi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte, ce qui veut donc dire que c'est entre toi et mon filleul.

**-waouf**

-j'ai créé une potion à effet temporaire, qui me permettra de lire tes pensés pendant trente minutes. Tien, tu en bois la moitié, je bois l'autre"

Le maitre des potions versa la moitié de l'élixir dans une coupelle qu'il donna à Harry. Ils burent en même temps et les deux furent entourés d'une petite lumière blanche.

"bien, voyons si ça a marché, pense à quelque chose Harry.

-_tu ne pourrais pas mettre une autre couleur que du noir, on dirait que chaque jour tu vas à un enterrement._

-je met ce qui me plait et si cela ne te convient pas va voir ailleurs.

-_prend pas la mouche sev' c'était une boutade et puis le jour où tu mettre du rose, je ferais une crise cardiaque._

-ça résoudrait nos problèmes au moins.

-_niah niah_

-en tout cas la potion marche.

-_oui_

-donc tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu as fait ou penser depuis hier soir.

-_même quand j'avais une envie pressente ?_

-non Potter ! Ça je m'en fiche à moins que tu es fait t'es besoin sur Draco et que ça es détérioré son cerveau au point de comprendre le loup!

-_faut savoir tu m'as dit tout! Et puis faut pas s'énervé comme ça, tu vas avoir encore plus de ride que tu n'en a déjà_.

-P.O.T.T.E.R ... Menaça le maitre de potion avec une voix promettant mille et une torture s'il ne lui raconter pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait.

-_relaxe, j'ai rien fait de particulier hier. J'ai juste pris la résolution de redonner le sourire à Draco._

-voilà!

-_quoi voilà ?_

-c'est pour cette raison que Draco te comprend. Il y a toujours eu un lien entre toi et lui, de plus ta magie est très instable, la preuve tu te retrouve avec quatre pattes et des poils. En faisant ta résolution ta magie à dû vouloir t'aider dans ta "quête" en te facilitant la tâche.

-_donc c'est encore la faute de ma magie_.

-oui

-_et comment tu vas faire part de ta découverte à Draco? Parce que si tu lui explique comme ça il va vite comprendre._

-je vais lui dire en omettant quelques détails comme le faite que vous connaissiez ou que tu ne sois pas véritablement un loup.

-_il ne reste pas grand chose à dire il va vouloir des explications_.

-qu'importe ce n'est pas toi qui va lui expliquer

-_mais si il me pose des questions il faut que je me base sur ce que toi tu as dis_.

-pas bête, qui aurait cru que Harry Potter avait un cerveau."

Harry lui tira la langue mais étant un loup cela donna plutôt une grimace bizarre, limite flippante.

"-_et sinon comment avance la potion qui doit me rendre mon apparence humaine_

- pas trés vite malheureusement je n'ai pas tout les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin pour faire mes tests

-_tu as demandé à Draco s'il ne les avait pas ?_

-Draco n'a pas d'ingrédient de potion.

- _si! Il a même une pièce réservé aux potions au fond de sa chambre._

-vraiment!

-_Oui_.

-je croyais qu'il plaisantait quand il disait qu'il allait le ramener.

-_ramener qui?_

-personne

-_grrr , pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire?_

-tu le découvriras en temps et en heure.

-_mouais, _fit-il peut convaincu."

Soudain la sonnette retentit. Ça ne pouvait pas être Draco puisque cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'il était partit. Sévérus partit ouvrir pendant qu'Harry resta sagement couché sur le canapé et écouta ce qui se passait dans l'entrée.

"Blaise que fait tu ici?

-je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon voisin préféré dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-mais bien sur! Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-quoi! Tu as osée me cacher une chose pareille! S'exclama-t-il choqué.

-c'était une expression moldu fit Sèvérus désespéré.

-depuis quand tu utilise des expressions moldus toi?

-je crois que je faiblis, marmonna-t-il.

-eh oui Sévy ton coeur de glace fond et laisse place à un tendre Sévérus aux expressions moldus.

-mouais et sinon pourquoi rend tu visite à ton "voisin préféré"?

-je m'ennuyais donc tu me laisse entrer? fit-il tout en s'avançant.

-non! Répondit Sévérus.

- pourquoi? Je veux rentrer! Je veux rentrer! Je veux rentrer!

Sév' eu pitié de ses pauvres oreilles et le laissa entrer.

-oh! Mais c'est Harry!

- oui, Draco me l'a déposé pour que je l'examine.

-il est malade?

-c'est juste que Draco comprend le loup maintenant.

-pardon? S'exclama-t-il avec des yeux exorbités.

-je t'expliquerai après

- d'accord mais c'est dû à quoi cette soudaine compréhension ?

-Disons que Draco tient énormément au loup et vis versa.

-en seulement quelques jours!

-faut croire

-eh ben dis donc on a bien choisit la boule de poil!

-effectivement et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point."

Sévèrus et Blaise continuèrent un peu à parler jusqu'à ce que le maitre des potions aille à son laboratoire pour s'occuper de la potion qu'il était entrain de faire pour Harry. Blaise en profita pour jouer avec le loup mais celui ci n'était pas du même avis.

La scène vue de l'extérieur était vraiment comique avec un Blaise sautant de meuble en meuble pour échapper à un Harry cherchant à lui faire un joli trou dans le pantalon. Ce fut sur cette vision qu'arriva Draco, étant entré sans frapper vu l'accueil qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

"Ah! Dray, ça va ?

-euh ... Oui, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu fais sur cette étagère ?

-j'essaie de sauver mon pantalon que ton chien à l'air de trouver particulièrement à son goût, d'ailleurs, tu devrait lui en acheter un.

-oui, bien sur répondit-il en regardant Blaise comme s'il avait perdu toute trace d'intelligence. Et sinon où est parrain?

-dans son laboratoire, mais tu ne ferais mieux de ne pas le déranger.

-mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je comprends soudainement ce qu'aboie Harry!

-je peux te le dire moi puisqu'il me l'a expliqué toute à l'heure.

-qu'est ce que tu attends alors!

- et bien c'est une histoire de lien, enfin c'est ce que dit Sévèrus. Comme tu es très attaché à lui tu arrive à le comprendre.

-je ne suis pas attaché à lui à ce point là!

-bah en tout cas le contraire est vrai.

Draco se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au loup. Celui ci détourna la tête gêné.

-vraiment?

-c'est la conclusion quand à tiré ton parrain.

-bien je pense que je peux rentrer avec lui maintenant.

-oui, je préviendrai Sév' que tu est passé le récupérer.

-d'accord."

Draco fit signe au loup et ils partirent. Une fois de retour chez eux, le blond prépara le repas, enfin, plutôt son repas. Alors qu'il mangeait fixant un point invisible, Harry le détailla, remarquant ainsi à quel point Draco allait mal. Il se laissait dépérir et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un évènement particulièrement éprouvant qui aurait pu mettre Draco dans un tel état. _bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien je vais lui demander à quoi il pense_ songea Harry.

**"À quoi pense tu ?**

Cela fit sortir Dray de ses pensés

-à quelqu'un.

**-****qui?**

-quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumer :** Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry disparait. Ses amis et même ses anciens ennemis en seront affectés mais que se passera t-il quand Harry sera retrouver par deux anciens serpentards sous une apparence quelque peu différente de l'ancienne. HP/DM

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance avec une note d'humour.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Si les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison vous donne de l'urticaire passez également votre chemin car il risque d'y en avoir, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T). L'histoire suite plus ou moins celle du livre, ils y a certaines modification mais vous verrez très bien lesquelles en lisant. ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

**Ce qui est en gras sont les aboiements d'Harry**

**Note 2 : **Suite et fin de l'histoire (qui a mis du temps à venir, désolé) j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci a tous ce qui on suivit ma fiction =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong>

Draco s'approcha lentement d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes de silence, il murmura le nom d'Harry et se mit à pleurer. Le loup commença à paniquer face aux larmes de son « maître ».

« **Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu pleure?**

-Non, non. Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure.

-**Mais tu as dit "Harry"**

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas toi, fit-il avec un sourire tellement triste que même Snape aurait fondu en larme en le voyant.

-**Qui est ce alors?** Demanda t-il même s'il se doutait de la réponse

-Quelqu'un auquel je tiens beaucoup même si au début on se détestait mais on a finit par devenir plu ou moins amis...

-**Et ...** interrogea Harry comprenant qu'il y avait une suite.

-Et je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à lui bien plus que je ne le pensais mais c'était trop tard.

-**Pourquoi?** S'étonna t-il ne pensant pas que le serpentard puisse éprouver des sentiments si forts à son égard.

-car il a disparu il y a un an et demi. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'Harry comprit tout : pourquoi la chambre où il dormait était rouge et or, couleur que l'ex serpentard détestait particulièrement, pourquoi il y avait une photo de lui dans cette même pièce, pourquoi il pleurer chaque nuit. Tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il désespéré de ne pas savoir ou il était passé. Mais il restait une chose qui lui restait à éclaircir.

« **J'ai remarqué que tu avais un laboratoire dans la pièce à côté de ton lit et que tu y préparait une potion.**

-Tu as fouillé ma chambre!

-**non, non!** S'exclama Harry surprit, **je l'ai découvert par hasard**.

-vraiment?

-**Oui et je me demandais qu'elle était la potion que tu préparais.**

- ...

- **si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave.** Dit-il avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- j'essaye de créer une potion qui pourrait le ramener ou au moins arrivé à trouver l'endroit où il est.

- **tu y arrive?**

- pas vraiment, c'est une potion très compliqué et je ne suis pas un génie comme mon parrain, soupira Draco.

-** pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de l'aide?**

- parce qu'il n'approuve pas ce que je fais. Mai j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le revoir répondit Draco perdu dans ses souvenir »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement à la vue du visage si mélancolique de son ancienne Némésis. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Devait-il lui avouer qu'il était le Harry qu'il aimait tout de suite ou alors attendre de retrouver sa forme humaine.

Draco prit un livre et s'installa dans son canapé. Harry se blotti contre lui tout en réfléchissant à ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ceux de Draco quels étaient les siens.

Au bout de deux heures l'ex-serpentard se leva pour prendre sa douche. Pendant son absence Harry arriva à la conclusion qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que le blond envers lui et décida que dans la nuit il irait voir Sévérus afin qu'il puisse lui dire si il devait avouer sa condition tout de suite ou non.

Une fois qu'il fut propre Draco prépara son repas et la gamelle de son loup de compagnie. Après avoir mangé et discuté avec Harry il partit se coucher. Le loup alla dans sa chambre et attendit que son maître se soit endormis puis il partit discrètement du manoir pour aller voir Sévérus. Arrivé à destination il chercha un moyen d'entrer. Il remarqua une petite fenêtre qui donner sur une sorte de cave. En atterrissant à l'intérieur il remarqua que la cave était en faite le laboratoire de son ancien professeur. Il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Arrivé sur le lit il vit que son froid professeur dormait avec un ours en peluche rose. _ROSE! Snape dort avec une peluche rose ! Par merlin! Je vais vraiment finir par avoir une crise cardiaque si je continue à découvrir des secrets de ce genre_ pensa Harry. Il s'approcha lentement de Sévérus et lui mis son museau froid dans le cou. Le maître des potions fit un bond tellement grand qu'il se retrouva par terre complètement paniqué pendant qu'Harry était entrain de mourir de rire. _Si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer_ songea Sévérus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- **Wouaf! Wouaf !**

-grr, je ne comprends rien! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour venir me déranger! »

Il alla chercher la potion lui permettant de lire les pensées du loup puis retourna dans sa chambre où Harry l'attendait sagement et lui donna l'élixir.

« Alors, que se passe t-il ?

-**Je connais les sentiments de Draco et j'aimerai lui dire qui je suis mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

-Tout dépend de comment réagira Draco, c'est à toi de décider si oui ou non tu veux lui dire.

-**Hum**, répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

-au faite tant que tu es là j'ai trouvé par je ne sas quel miracle les ingrédients qu'il me manquait d'ici quelque jours j'aurais fini la potion.

-**C'est vrai ?** S'exclama joyeusement Harry qui au bout d'un an et demi en avait marre d'être dans la peau d'un loup

-oui, répondit le maitre des potions.

Harry et Sévérus continuèrent a discuté un peu puis le loup retourna chez son blondinet et se blottit contre lui pour le reste de la nuit. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Draco que de retrouver un loup dans son lit entrain de dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Il quitta sa chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry puis il prit une douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eu finit de préparer quelque crêpes le loup le rejoignit dans la cuisine alléché par la délicieuse odeur émanant des crêpes.

« Bien dormi Harry ? Questionna Draco.

- **très bien puisque j'étais dans tes bras**, répondit gaiment le loup. »

A l'entente de ces paroles Draco rougit fortement. Il tenta vainement de le cacher à Harry mais celui l'avait bien vu et il sourit intérieurement puis pris un air sérieux.

« Draco, il faut que je te parle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es entrain de faire, plaisanta le blond.

- **C'est sérieux et j'espère que tu le prendras bien.**

- Tu veux partir c'est ça, fit-il sur un ton plein de désespoir.

- **Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Je ne partirais que si tu le souhaite **

-qu'est ce que tu veux me dire alors ?

-**Je… Je… Je suis Harry.**

-Je sais, c'est le nom que je t'ai donné.

-**non, je veux dire le vrai Harry**.

- comment ça ?

**-Celui que tu aime. »**

Cette dernière phrase, Draco mis du temps a la comprendre mais une fois qu'il compris ce que cela signifié, il n'osa y croire.

« Tu… Tu veux dire le Harry que je connais depuis de nombreuses années.

- **oui.**

- Mais comment… je veux dire pourquoi tu reviens sous forme de loup et pourquoi seulement maintenant et… et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fondit en larme. Le loup se blottit contre lui en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Une fois le blond calmé, ils allèrent s'assoir dans le salon pour qu'Harry puisse répondre tranquillement aux questions du blondinet.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé sous cette forme ? demanda Draco.

- **J'étais très faible après mon combat contre voldemort, je ne tenais plus debout et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je me suis dit que si j'avais une forme d'animagus je pourrais retrouver mes forces plus facilement et donc échapper à la mort. Et comme ma magie n'en fait qu'a sa tête je me suis donc retrouvé sous ma forme d'animagus.**

-Pourquoi ne te retransforme tu pas ?

-**parce que je n'y arrive pas, j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois mais j'ai besoin d'une aide extérieur et vous êtes les premiers que je croise.**

-Tu n'as pas cherché à retourner à poudlard ?

- **Une fois transformé j'ai mis pas mal de temps à retrouver mes repères j'étais trop éloigné de poudlard pour y retourner j'ai donc errais ici et là.**

-Sévérus et Blaise t'ont retrouvé blessé que t'était-il arrivé ?

- **je me suis fait attaqué par une meute de loup qui n'appréciai pas que je traine sur leur territoire.**

-Pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant ?

-**parce que je viens d'apprendre quels était tes sentiments à mon égard et que je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais la même chose. »**

Draco fut très touché par ses paroles il prit Harry dans ses bras et murmura un « je t'aime » rempli d'amour qui rendit très heureux Harry qui lui lécha les lèvres en guise de baiser. Ce qui fit rire le blond.

« Mais du coup comment va tu retrouver ton apparence humaine ?

**- ton parrain est entrain de préparer une potion me permettant de la retrouver. Elle sera prête dans quelques jours.**

**- **C'est génial fit- il avec une grand sourire, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'amour de sa vie.

-**oui,** répondit-il content que son petit dragon est retrouvé le sourire. »

Quatre jours plus tard Sévérus rendit visite à nos deux compères avec une petite fiole de couleur arc en ciel.

« La potion est enfin prête Harry.

- **Wouaf, Wouaf**

-Super, donne-la, traduisit Draco. »

L'ancien professeur versa le contenue de la fiole dans une coupelle qu'il donna au loup. Quelques secondes après qu'Harry est vidé le contenue de la coupelle une lumière aveuglante l'entoura. Une fois la lumière dissipé on pouvait un jeune homme brun à la place du loup. Draco se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion, heureux comme jamais il n'avait était. Tout ça sous le regard bienveillant de son parrain qui ne pu s'empêchait de sourire tendrement face a son filleul aussi heureux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, l'histoire est fini, à vous d'imaginer comment vont vivre Harry et Draco =). Merci d'avoir suivit ma fiction.<p> 


End file.
